Numerous adverse symptoms are under-detected in cancer care resulting1-3 in missed opportunities for intervention; leading to poor treatment adherence, avoidable hospitalizations, and worse morbidity and survival. The IOM proposed shaking up the current symptom paradigm from reactive to proactive, personalized, technology-enabled models of symptom care as a solution to this clinical quality crisis. Such proactive care models reduce symptom burden, emergency department use, and improve survival. While commercially-available symptom monitoring and clinical alerting applications proliferate, they lack personalized, computable algorithms for tailored, evidence-based clinical symptom management. The Carevive Care Planning System (CPS) is an exception, having commercially deployed symptom monitoring and assessment tools, clinician-facing content, and computable algorithms for patient self-management of symptoms since 2014, via a proprietary rules engine. These assets, combined with ONS content and Carevive?s extensive network of expert advisors and clients, will be leveraged in Phase I into the usercentered design of computable algorithms for clinician assessment and management of fatigue and constipation; integrating clinical data to facilitate personalized, evidence-based symptom care superior to existing reactive and proactive symptom care approaches. Phase I wireframes will be the basis for symptom expansion, extensive usability and field testing in Phase II, and ultimately efficacy testing and full-scale commercialization.